Squirrel's SOS
by Firestar007
Summary: My first songfic so dont flame. Squirrel/Bramble after truth about three revealed. Tawnypelt and Crowfeather try to tell a reluctant brambleclaw to get with back with squirrelflight. Only squirrelflight has an idea a song. Features Sos by abba no joke it is a good song please review


**Hi well here's my 1****st**** songfic it's BramblexSquirrel and believe or not its CROWFEATHER helping Brambleclaw with his love life. Takes place moons after truth about the 3 is revealed.**

**Squirrelflight will say the disclaimer won't you (nods encouragingly)**

**Squirrel: I can't I think I need a hug(runs away bawling)**

**Firestar007:poor thing but if you think about how can she want a hug she's a cat oh well I have to say it myself. I don't own warriors if I did Spotttedleaf wouldn't have got a look in when it came to Firestar. FIRESAND FUREVA! (Cackles like a maniac) yup it's true im a firesand fanatic. Well get reading.**

The moon was full and on the island the Gathering was beginning. ThunderClan was the last to arrive. Firestar leaped up to the Great Oak, his fur shining in the moonlight. Brambleclaw took up his positions with the other deputies at the tree roots, using all his willpower not to look in the direction of a ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes. But those once sparkling eyes now dulled, that ginger pelt uncared for. His sister Tawnypelt appeared beside him "Great StarClan what happened to her! Have you talked at all?" "No" came the blunt reply.  
"You're a mousebrained fool, some day you'll realise that" The two cats jumped. Crowfeather was standing behind them. "Crowfeather!" Brambleclaw mewed"how's WindClan?"  
"Good, what about ThunderClan and ShadowClan?  
"Good" Tawnypelt replied, Brambleclaw only grunted.  
"Ah" Crowfeather said wisely "Why don't you just tell her? We know you do."  
"No i don't." the dark tabby retorted but deep inside his heart tugged to see the feisty she-cat in such a state and he was living a lie. Should he forgive her or what? What if she refused him? He longed to be near her, to smell her sweet scent as he curled up beside her like he used to...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Onestar's yowl threw Brambleclaw's out of his thoughts. Nothing too exciting 2 new apprentices in WindClan, a litter of kits in ShadowClan andd plentiful prey in RiverClan. After Firestar made his report he and the others jumped down from the branches of the Great Oak.  
Tawnypelt's gaze swung from Squirreflight to Brambleclaw as cats turned to their neighbours and started sharing tongues. it was a familair sight aqt a Gathering but he felt that there was something missing  
A single voice rose above the usual chatter and every cat's head turned. Brambleclaw kept looking until he found the source with her emerald green eyes staring at him and she began to sing;

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_  
_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_  
_Whatever happened to our love?_  
_I wish I understood_  
_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good._

Squirrelflight held that amber gaze for several heartbeats, her eyes filling with tears until she couldn't take it and ran to the tree's.  
The rest of the cats turned back to their conversations while Brambleclaw stared after Squirrelflight in shock.  
He turned to Crowfeather and told him "You were right I'm a complete mousebrain." and with that he streaked after the cat he realised he reeally loved, occasionally tripping over the odd tail and stepping on a few paws.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Tawnypelt and Crowfeather rolled their eyes at each other and set off after their two friends at a more leisurely pace just as the Gathering was starting to break raced through the trees now and again catching a glimpse of a ginger tail up ahead while listening to that voice,her voice;

_So when you're near me darling, can't you hear me_  
_S.O.S_  
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_  
_S.O.S_  
_When you're gone_  
_How can i even try to go on?_  
_When you're gone_  
_Though i try how can i carry on?_

When Brambleclaw came within sight of her he skidded on the rocks and pebles on the shore. Squirrelflight was standing in the middle of the tree-bridge staring back at him.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Brambleclaw was desperate, all he wanted was for everything back the way it should and then just enough for Squirrelflight to hear him, he let go for the first time in a moon and sang from deep within his heart;

_You seem so far away, though you are standing near_  
_You made me feel alive but something died i fear_  
_I realy tried to make it out_  
_I wish i understood_  
_What happened to our love, it used to be so good._

Squirrelflight's jaw dropped and hope shone in her eyes. Is this what she thinks it is? Please say that it is. she opened her mouth to say something but Brambleclaw beat her to it

_So when your near me darling,can't you hear me _  
_S.O.S_  
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me _  
_S.O.S_  
_When you're gone_  
_How can i even try to go on_  
_When you're gone_  
_Though i try how can i carry on_

All it took was one look into his honey-coloued gaze filled with love and she knew she was forgiven. "Brambleclaw, oh Brambleclaw" she murmured under her breath"Thank StarClan." With that she ran straight towards him. What happened next went very quickly indeed.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Squirrelflight slipped, her head banged against the tree trunk and she fell into the lake. Brambleclaw yowled "Squirrelflight noooo!" He ran out onto the tree-bridge and jumped in after her. The cold water stung Brambleclaw's eyes and he thrashed to keep his head up. Squirrelflight drifted motionless in front of him. "Oh please don't let her be dead, oh StarClan please don't let her be dead" panicked the dark tabby as his strong jaws grabbed her scruff and began to haul her to shore. His head was beginning to spin but he couldn't breathe without risking letting go of Squirrelflight. Every kick became a struggle until at long last he felt pebbles under his paws and he walked onto the shore were he carefully laid down his precious load before collapsing both out of exhaustion and relief.

He could just hear"Come on Brambleclaw don't give up yet"said a voice"(Tawnypelt) " Yeah this is only the second attempt of near drowning" (Crowfeather by the way). Brambleclaw groggily opened his eyes to see his sister and Crowfeather standing over him and Squirrelflight. Hang on SQUIRRELFLIGHT! Suddenly he was wide awake and pushed himself to his paws beforenudging her flank with his nose and then began to frantically lick her ears hoping, praying that she would wake up.

"Brambleclaw you saved me, Brambleclaw" The dark tabby gaped at her "Squirrelflight, thank St-StarClan you're ok" he murmured in her ear. " Right we'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit" mewed Crowfeather winking at him before he and Tawnypelt walked off.

By now Squirrelflight managed to sit up leaning against him. "Brambleclaw, believe me i'm so sorry i..." so quietly it was barely a whisper before trailing off. "Hush" purred Brambleclaw "It's alright we're together i'll never, i mean never let you go again" Squirrelflight just stared up at him. Brambleclaw felt he was drowning in those once again sparkling, beautiful, leaf-green eyes and at the exact same time:

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_So when your near me darling,can't you hear me _  
_S.O.S_  
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me _  
_S.O.S_  
_When you're gone_  
_How can i even try to go on_  
_When you're gone_  
_Though i try how can i carry on _  
_When your gone  
How can i even try to go on_  
_When you're gone_  
_Though i try how can i carry on_

By now the four clans had come out with ThunderClan in the lead who were all staring at the unusual scene; Squirrelflight leaning on Brambleclaws shoulder and him licking her dripping wet fur(but he can't talk he is soaking too) with Crowfeather and Tawnypelt watching them with a knowing look on their faces.

Firestar beckoned them over "I don't know how you did it, all i know is you gave Brambleclaw a nudge in the right direction. Thank-you" He nodded to both of them. Crowfeather shook his head " it wasn't easy but it was worth it" Yeah" Tawnypelt chipped in"Everything seems normal again.

Firestar padded over to his daughter and her mate (who just happened to be his former apprentice and deputy)" Come on you two let's get home you're both soaked" They both fell into step beside him and Brambleclaw awkwardly muttered "Uh Firestar uh do you... "It;s fine Brambleclaw" Firestar cut across him " I've been wondering when something like this was going to happen for moons, Good luck you'll need it" He agreed wth him "I know but love's blind eh and Firestar can you do me another favour? The next time i make a HUGE mistake remind me to listen to Crowfeather and Tawnypelt they're two cats with a lot of sense" " I'll do that " said Firestar curling his tail in amusement. " Now run before you get a cold." Brambleclaw ran up to Squirrelfight who ent to talk to Sandstorm and twined his tail with hers as the two cats finally made their way back to camp the way they were meant to be : TOGETHER.

**Awwww mushy ending anyway tell me what you think  
Please the blue button is magic**  
**PLEASE DON'T FLAME though constructive criticism would be good**

**Thanks  
****-Fireastar007**


End file.
